The present disclosure is directed to a flexible container for dispensing a flowable material and a process for producing the flexible container.
Known are flexible containers with a gusseted body section. These gusseted flexible containers are currently produced using flexible films which are folded to form gussets and heat sealed in a perimeter shape. The gusseted body section opens to form a flexible container with a square cross section or a rectangular cross section. The gussets are terminated at the bottom of the container to form a substantially flat base, providing stability when the container is partially or wholly filled.
When a filled gusseted flexible container is dropped, burst or leakage may occur, resulting in lost product, waste, spill damage, and clean-up cost. Desired is a gusseted flexible container with improved drop strength, including improved side drop strength.